Best in Me
by RyNe
Summary: 2nd Chapter up! Sendoh shows up in the hospital and bugs Rukawa and Sakuragi...


**Best in Me**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters ™ & © Inoue Takehiko.

          The blazing summer heat greatly raised the temperature inside the Shohoku High School basketball court. The humid air combined with the atrocious sun to create a very oppressive atmosphere, even with the gym's main doors wide open.

          Such conditions would have made any basketball game sloppy, and a lot of ordinary basketball players would have been hindered as far as stamina and concentration are concerned.

          On this dreadful summer day, however, there is no basketball game in progress; yet, the faint sound of a basketball bouncing rhythmically on the hardwood can be heard from inside the gymnasium.

          _Thud._ Thud. Thud… swish.__

          Oh, and one more thing: Hanamichi Sakuragi is no ordinary player. The red-haired power-forward of Shohoku High paid no heed to the stifling environment. His white jersey, seamed with the red number 10, was already drenched in perspiration He wiped the drops of sweat trickling down from his forehead with his right arm, and went to pick up the basketball.

_          I'll show them all. I'll show that baka kitsune Rukawa what it takes to be a true basketball genius, and I'll beat him… heheh… even if this frickin' heat kills me._

          Sakuragi picked up the leather basketball and dribbled out to the 4.5-meter free-throw line. He bent his knees and leaned his arms forward, his elbows at a near right angle. Straightening up as he released the ball, he let the motion of his arms guide the trajectory of the ball.

          _Clang.___

          _Augh__. ~_~; __A miss… waaa… why couldn't I make two in a row? Shit! That's my one hundredth shot, and I've only made thirty-five! Crap!_

          He picked the ball up and threw it off the backboard in frustration.

          "D'oaho," came a voice from behind him. "You just keep bricking* your shots."

          _I know that voice._

          Hanamichi turned around, and saw Kaede Rukawa, Shohoku's ace player and Hana's own arch-nemesis, leaning lazily on one of the gym's opened main doors. 

~_~# "Eh! Oi, you baka kitsune! What the hell are you doing here?"

          "Baka? I'm not the one missing all these shots…"

          "Why you little son of a…" .

          "I even fell a sleep a few minutes back… so boring…"

          "Eh?!? Hey," fumed the redhead. "Who even told you to come here?" :(

          "It's even hotter outdoors, so I phoned Coach Anzai that I'd be practicing here. Nobody told me some d'oaho would be here… you didn't even ask permission, did you?"

          "U-uh… what does it matter?!? I was here first!!! I'm a member of this team, too, y'know!"

          "Whatever."

          The kitsune glanced at Sakuragi, then slouched on the hardwood floor, right under the hoop opposite Sakuragi's side.

          "Tell me when you're finished bricking, so I could practice." Just as Rukawa closed his eyes and proceeded to doze off, a loud whack was heard as something impacted on his face, knocking the Shohoku ace on the floor.

          _Thud, thud_, came the dribble of the basketball as it came to a stop on the floor.

_          Ouch…_

          "D'oaho. What'd you do that for?"

          "I'm done practicing. Just thought I'd let you know! Hmph." X(

          Sakuragi stormed off the court, heading for the showers.

          The kitsune just lay there, his face a bit red from the hit he took.

          "D'oaho…"

***

          The red-haired Sakuragi turned on the shower, relishing the cascade of cold water all over his bare body. The iciness of the water soothed him. This is just what he needed after three hours' worth of practicing jump shots and free throws, and after that unexpected encounter with the kitsune.

_          That damned Rukawa… always cramping my style… does he always have to bug me? That baka!_

          Hanamichi slammed his fist on the wall.

          _Instead of the wall, why shouldn't I punch him instead? Dammit…_

          He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, heedless of the vast amount of water going to waste beneath him.

          I don't need any more grief, especially from that kitsune… I don't need to be distracted by him! I need to become the best basketball player possible… for… for… eh? Why do I feel like somebody's watching me?! (O_o

          Hanamichi glanced behind him, seeing the kitsune staring at him, leaning on the open door of the shower booth. 

          "Whaaaaa!!!" Hanamichi yelled as he groped for his towel hanging by the wall. He rushed to cover up anything which would be unsuitable for very young audiences.'

          "What the hell are you doing here?!? Can't you see somebody's in here?! I thought you were practicing!!!" O_oRukawa's icy stare met Hanamichi's surprised look, and the redhead flushed.

          "It's very hot on the court. I need a shower.""Ehhh!!! Baka!!! Then go shower in another cubicle!!! How'd you even open that?!"  !_!

          "Now who's the idiot? You probably forgot to close it," retorted the ace. -.-"W-well… just get the heck out of here!!! This is an embarrassing situation, you know?!" T_T*

          "I need to shower now…" said the ace, lazily, as he stepped closer to Hanamichi.

          The red-haired forward raised his fists at Rukawa, who was closing the gap between them. "Aw, for crying out loud!!! Don't come any closer!!!"

          "So hot," Rukawa muttered.

          "I'm really gonna hit you hard this time!!! I said don't come any clo—"

          Hanamichi was cut off mid-warning as, suddenly, the pale Shohoku ace collapsed, falling straight towards him.

          Instinctively, Hanamichi reached to catch the plummeting kitsune with both arms. Even in the coldness of the water cascading from above,          Hanamichi can feel the warmness of Rukawa's lithe body. Wait… no.

_          Shit! This isn't just mere warmth… this baka has a very high fever!_

          The crimson-haired tensai laid Rukawa gently on the floor. He stood up and shut the shower off, after doing which he went to get an extra towel from the lockers nearby.

*****

Notes:

*bricking – missing, as in failing to make a shot.

okay… this is just the beginning… and btw, this is my first attempt at something remotely resembling shounen-ai… or yaoi… or… whatever… so pardon if I can't get a feel for it yet.

See ya in chapter 2… it's still a very hot summer!

Hope y'all like this… please RnR. Thankies!!!


End file.
